super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Zero VS Meta Knight
Zero_vs._Meta_Knight_-_Ganime.jpg|Ganime Meta Knight vs Zero thumbnailbytendo.png|GamerTendo Meta Knight v Zero.jpeg|Abdullah Waheeb Hammad Zero VS Meta Knight is a fanon Death Battle to be written by Ganime, pitting Zero of the Mega Man series against Meta Knight of the Kirby series. Description Mega Man VS Kirby! Two Mysterious Blade wielders that rival the main characters clash their blades in DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Pit: When it comes to iconic weapons the two most remembered are the Hammer and the Sword. Ruby: The two combatants we'll be using are past generations of sword wielders fluent in their art. Pit: Zero: the Crimson Maverick Hunter. Ruby: And Meta Knight: The greatest Star Warrior to ever live. Pit: The problem with using Zero is that he has separate versions throughout the Mega Man series. Ruby: We created a poll to see which Zero should be used and Majority went to Composite Zero; so expect info from Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero to appear for Zero. Pit: She's Ruby Rose and I'm Pit. Ruby: And its our job to analyze their skills, stats, and feats to find out who would win in a Death Battle. Zero Ruby: Remember Dr. Wily when we talked about Roll in a previous episode? Well after many encounters between Mega Man, Wily was working on a robot that had the capabilities to defeat all robots, including Mega Man. Pit: Using the same energy Bass was based off of: Bassnium, Zero could've taken over the world alongside Wily. However Zero was not complete in time before Wily had passed, there was also the fact that Dr. Light was working on his own super robot at the same time. Ruby: What happened to Zero? He stayed dormant for almost 100 years until his own case had opened allowing him to go on a murderous rampage until his evil energy was taken by Sigma on accident making Zero a good guy and working alongside X as futuristic Maverick Hunters. Pit: Futuristic? Weren't X and Zero made 100 years prior? Wouldn't that mean science and technology didn't advance for 100 years? There's also the ironic thing about X and Zero since X multiplied or divided by Zero gets Zero. Ruby: Aside from all of the questions, Zero's story doesn't end there. Over 100 years later Zero was found by Ciel: A young female inventor as a part of the Resistance Base. Zero joined the resistance base and worked well with them even taking down a copy of X, finding the real X, and learning that the body he is a part of is not the original Zero, but a remade body. Pit: But enough of about his backstory, lets get to his weaponry. He wields the Z Buster: A solar powered arm cannon that shoots condensed solar energy at opponents that explode in their face, its even reported to even stronger than the X-Buster! Ruby: Whenever he wants to use the Z-Buster bu it isn't available he uses the Buster Shot: A Z-Buster stand in that is just as effective as the Z-Buster, it's only fault is not being as strong as the Z-Buster. Besides his Weapons built to blast off peoples faces he has sais, lances, fans, giant hammers, and even brass knuckles. Pit: But this is a primary Mega Man character so it would make sense for him to manipulate the elements like lightning, fire, time, and light. Ruby: But his main attraction is the Z-Saber: Zero's primary source of attacking able to cut through 30 mm of reinforced steel like butter. It can reflect projectiles, can fire projectiles, and he even has a second Z-Saber which he can use if necessary. Pit: It also has many types of transfigurations like the Shield Boomerang, the Triple Rod, the Recoil Rod, and the Chain Rod. The Zero Knuckle allows Zero to steal an opponents primary weapon until he is out of ammo for it, however it does have a chance of failing, especially if the opponent has a good amount of health left. Ruby: Zero also has a buttload of techniques that would make this analysis longer that the actual battle, If you want to see all of his techniques go to his page and look at them all. Pit: Lastly, lets talk about Zero's forms. Most of them enhance his abilities but decrease the others like his Proto Form; However the four we will focus on are his Ultimate Form, his Awakened Form, his Nightshade form, and his Absolute form. Ruby: His Ultimate form increases his speed, strength, health and durability bu 1.5 and increases the power of his weapons; his Awakened form activates one Zero is in a near death situaton, activating the remaining bits of the Maverick virus left in him enhancing his power, speed, durability, and even giving him the ability to fly. If he were to stay in this form for longer than two minutes his durability begins to rise even further to make attack from even X feel like minor nuisances. Pit: Nightshade Zero Has the same effects of Ultimate Zero but slightly enhanced; and Absolute Zero Enhances all of his abilities, gives him he ability to fly, teleportation over short distances, and and his hands are replaced with claws that are just as powerful if not better that his regular Z-Saber. Ruby: Aside from his forms: Cyber Elves are like little buddies that improve his stats or help im fight against foes. Pit: Zero is a vastly adaptable robot with some insane feats like when he was able to rip through Titanium-X, a metal far more durable than Ceratanium, or when he dodged light-speed attacks from Optic Sunflower. Ruby: Zero crippled the Replaforce General, who tanked a planet-busting laser while greatly weakened, and he endured the Eurasia explosion, The colony that wiped out nearly all life on Earth and rendered it nearly uninhabitable. Pit: Zero may be a powerhouse but he is far from perfect. Zero is solar powered, meaning that long periods underground or with no light will weaken his attacks, many of his forms, while able to enhance his abilities weakenn another set of abilities. Ruby: Believe me when I say that this guy isn't gonna give you a easy fight, and he will have a fun time kicking your butt. Zero: No, this isn't happening! There's no reason for me to go on! What... WHAT AM I FIGHTING FOOOOOOR?! Meta Knight Pit: One thousand years ago a war was waged between the Star Warriors and Nightmare and his army. The Star Warriors had won but at the cost of many fatalities. Ruby: Geez...were in one of the most happy-go-lucky series in the world and this happened? Wow. Pit: After the war Meta Knight probably was flying around the Universe like a pimp until he reached Popstar; awaiting to meet and train the final Star Warrior: Kirby. Ruby: Meta Knight is a Master Swordsman: Hacking and slashing foes with little effort even before he got his signature blade: Galaxia, the COOLEST thing in the Galaxy. Pit: Galaxia was forged by the Photron: a race of fire people thousands of years ago. It was stolen after it was completed but Meta Knight got it back and slayed the monster guarding the blade; at the cost of one of his best friends. Ruby: But best friend sacrificing themselves was for the better since only those who are worthy: AKA the Photron and Meta Knight can wield the blade, those who are not worth will get continuous shocks until they stop their attempt at stealing the blade. And an added feature to this Security Blade it that it is indestructible. Pit: In terms of Galaxia's Abilities is can cut through things as efficiently as Kirby's Ultra Sword, it can also use that security electricity to shock opponents, send metors and stars rain from the sky, and fire energy beams when Meta Knight is at full health, it can shoot fire balls, and with it he can perform the Mach Tornado and Drill Rush. It's also stated and shown that Meta Knight can swing the blade at supersonic speeds and that he can lift a mounain sized Dedede statue with just the tip of the blade. Ruby: But enough about he blade lets get to Meta Knight himself. Meta Knight uses the Dimensional Cape: A cape that can blind opponents for a short period of time and allows teleportation. The Dimensional Cape can also turn into wings for extra height He can create clones of himself to fight against opponents... Isn't one Meta Knight enough? Pit: Knight Call has Meta Knight summon one or two Sword/Blade Knights to fight alongside him, Meta Quick increases Meta Knight's speed at the cost of having a generic or stupid name. 'Heal' Heals Meta Knight and Mach Tornado from Meta Knightmare Ultra, that summons two giant tornadoes that do massive damage against bosses. Ruby: The only problem is that the previous for moves mentioned take up varying amounts of points for those moves. Pit: Ruby... that may seem like a problem but what if I told you Meta Knight has defeated Galacta Knight: The strongest warrior in the Universe and Kirby: the Pink Puffball who defeated another Pink Blob, and Meta Knight has only lost to Kirby once at his best, all the other times he was holding back. Ruby: That's Amazing; I think he was also able to survive for at least 1000 years, flew across at least 6 light years in under ten seconds. Using our calculations from the writer Ganime: Meta Knight should be able to fly around 58784998100 times the speed of light with his Cape. Pit: And he has endured hits from Galacta Knight and Kirby: Who are both at minimum Continent Level in DC (Destructive Capacity). Ruby: But he isn't the best: he sometimes, but rarely needs the help of others to defeat opponents such as Magalor; he also seems to lack experience in combat without a sword, and his biggest Weakness is having a schizophrenic tier standing in Super Smash Bros. Pit: But when you lose against a masked blue sphere, don't expect any mercy. Meta Knight: Come back when you can put up a fight. DEATH BATTLE Ganime Halberd On a giant battle ship known as the Halberd two puff balls were staring at each other, one colored of a vibrant pink and another of dark blue with bat wings on each side of his body. The dark blue one standing on the hud of the ship pulled his sword out faster than the human eye could track motioning the pink hero of Dreamland to pick up the sword lodged in the ship to begin their fight to determine the lifestyle of Dreamland. As Kirby walked slowly towards the blade, static had appeared in front of it until a blast of crimson energy came blasting down. This energy output sent Kirby flying beyond the Haberd to the complete opposite side of the star shaped planet. As the energy was done all that was in sight from the energy was a crimson robot with blonde flowing hair observing his surroundings. Meta Knight and his crew inside of the Halberd at first were shocked but the realized that they had sent their main threat out of the visible area. Normally a regular person would've thanked the Bassnium-powered robot., but not Meta Knight. He was furious that his only chance at a challenge on their planet was blown away by the mysterious character. Meta Knight jumped off the hud of the Halberd and challenged Zero to s duel. Zero at first thought that the Mighty Star Warrior would be a joke to defeat, but he accepted the challenge and pulled out his Z-Buster charged and ready. FIGHT! The Masked Star Warrior began his assault by dashing straight past Zero. Normally this would seem like a distraction to escape the opponent but not in Meta Knight's book; it stands for more slicing. Zero while surprised saw the speeds Meta Knight was going at: Near light speed, and when he realized Meta Knight was barely exerting himself while going at those extreme speeds he had a plan. He released the shot from his Z-Buster and began to charge towards Meta Knight. The elite Star Warrior sliced away the Buster shot, making it explode in the process. However this minor victory was cut short when the Maverick Hunter used a Chain Rod to bring Meta Knight towards him to... (T.B.C.) K.O.! Advantages and Disadvantages NEXT TIME... Hints *Video Games VS COmic Books *Fangirls *Whack you up Category:Death Battles Category:'Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:Video Games themed Death Battles Category:Ganime